Le hobbit: une aventure
by Chloeoa
Summary: Deux meilleures amie se retrouvant dans la fabuleuse aventure du HOBBIT et elles sont ravies. comment vont-elle affrontés les difficultés qui se présentes? mais sa quand on regarde les film on y pense pas jusqu'à que l'on y soit confrontés
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Un changement

23 h 55 : Deux jeunes filles rigola aux éclats, ce qu'il est tout à fait normal pour la simple est bonne raison qu'elles regardaient le seigneur des anneaux, le moment précis ou Gimli se fait lancer en hurlant « pas la barbe ! ».

Oui ça peut semblait déroutant que si tard dans la nuit elles regardaient ce film alors qu'elles devraient être au lit.

Mais chez ces deux jeunes filles c'était comme une passion et lorsqu'elles avaient décidée de regarder les œuvres de Peter Jackson Rien ne pouvait les arrêtées, leurs parents ne comprenaient pas cet engouement pour ces films car elles connaissaient presque par cœur à force de les voir mais ça restait leur passion.

Dès que le premier film fût fini, Marion décida d'aller boire un coup, elle se leva mais elle s'arrêta brusquement, ce que Chloé remarqua aussitôt car elles se connaissaient par cœur.

Même si leur rencontre fût un hasard plus qu'autre chose, elles pensaient que c'était plus l'œuvre du destin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'a vue Casper le fantôme ? Rigola Chloé voyant la tête déconfite de cette dernière.

\- Est-ce que tu vois la même chose que moi ? S'interrogea Marion avec un léger sentiment de peur.

Chloé se leva et en voyant ce que Marion avait vu avant, elle resta bouche bée.

\- On dirait Bree tu trouve pas ? Questionna Marion en regardant Chloé s'avançait du miroir qui se tenait en face d'elle.

-Oui on dirait vachement Bree, je pense qu'on a dû trop regarder le Seigneur des anneaux. On doit avoir des hallucinations. Plaisanta Chloé avec une légère inquiétude.

Soudain résonna l'église du village où se trouvait la maison de Chloé.

Minuit, tout se bascula, elles se sentirent tombaient dans le vide puis atterrirent brusquement sur de la terre, sonnées, elles se relèvent.

\- Ce n'est pas Bree ça ! S'exclama Marion pas rassurée du tout.

\- Mais merde on est où ? Jura Chloé en observant les alentours d'un œil suspect.

\- Bienvenue mes enfants, je m'appelle Arda et vous êtes à Valinor, vous avez étaient choisie pour participer à une aventure qui changera des destins et vous apportera beaucoup à vous aussi. Dit-elle d'une voix cristalline en s'approchant des jeunes filles à grand pas avant même qu'elles n'aient put protestées, elle reprit la parole.

\- Je ne peux répondre à vos questions, seules vous et vous seules comprendrez pourquoi vous êtes ici, on vous a choisi pour cette amitié qui est si forte, qui vous unie et pour le désir de votre cœur à participer à une aventure mais nous avons peu de temps.

Je vais vous amener dans une chambre où vous pourrez vous changer, vous ne pouvez pas rester aisément comme ça ! S 'exclama-t-elle en détaillant les jeunes car oui elles étaient en pyjama et assez court vu que c'était des shorts.

\- Euh vous êtes en train de nous dire que nous sommes plus dans notre monde-là ? Murmura Chloé

\- En effet mais maintenant veuillez me suivre. Demanda Arda en leur indiquant de marcher avec elle.

\- T'y crois ça ! Murmura Marion à l'oreille de Chloé

\- Ça me semble être totalement délirant mais d'un côté c'est trop bien t'en pense quoi ? Susurra Chloé avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Dès qu'elles firent dans la chambre, elles allaient se laver rapidement car elles savaient qu'elles n'auraient pas la chance de pouvoir le faire de ci-tôt.

Elles s'habillaient avec les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire c'est à dire une chemise ample noir avec un pantalon gris qui tirait vers la noire et des bottes marron chêne, une fois changer elles remarquent les dagues poser sur un lit avec une épée fine, à côté deux carquois remplient ainsi que deux arcs.

\- Chloé regarde il y a ton prénom sur les dagues ! S'exclama Marion, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui et sur l'épée il y a le tiens, mais on ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe et apparemment nous allons devoir combattre. Dit-elle en prenant les dagues.

\- Je sais sinon il n'y aurait pas des armes, mais seulement j'espère qu'on n'en saura un peu plus sur l'aventure dont elle nous à parler. Demanda Marion.

Soudainement, quelqu'un toqua ce qui les fit sursautées.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Gandalf le gris

\- Entrez ! Cria Chloé en se rapprochant de la porte, Arda entrait avec un sourire satisfait en voyant les deux jeunes filles ainsi habillées.

Elles sont parfaites pensa-t-elle.

\- Je viens vous apportez des cadeaux, les deux jeunes filles se regardaient gênées et rougissantes.

En tout premier lieux : vous demoiselle Marion, nous corrigeons vos problèmes de visions (car elle portait des lunettes) et pour vous Chloé, vous aurez des yeux plus développés aussi vous verrez tout ce qui se passe à 10 kilomètres à la ronde ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant des jeunes, elle leurs touche les joues et une douce lueur verte apparut.

\- Et j'allais oublier, je vous donne aussi le don de guérison Chloé, vos besoins seront grand lors de cette quête, Marion je vous ai soigner votre problème de respiration; Ça sera plus pratique si vous avez besoin de courir.

Sur ce, mesdemoiselles, je vais vous confier à Gandalf, il est au courant de votre arrivées et je vous souhaite bonne chance. Termina-t-elle avec une once de tristesse dans sa voix avant même que les jeunes filles aient pût dire quoi que ce soit, le sol en dessous d'elle disparut et elles se sentaient tomber et remuer dans tous les sens.

Elles ne pouvaient même, pas hurler tellement c'était violent.

Elles atterrissent sur un sol dur, froid et humide.

\- Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles, pas trop dure ce changement de monde ? Rigola un vieillard avec un sourire.

Elles se relevaient pas du tout contentes de se faire transporter comme ça.

\- Ma foi, si, le dernier ça va, mais ce n'est pas agréable. Heureusement que nous sommes jeunes.

Dit Chloé sarcastiquement tandis que Marion rigola au pic de sa meilleure amie.

-T'as bien raison vue comment il est, vieux, il serait mort d'un arrêt du cœur ! Rigola Marion qui fût vite suivi de Chloé.

\- Eh bien le vieillard que je suis va vous laissez ici et vous débrouillez seules. Répliqua légèrement énervé de s'être fait traiter de vieillard.

\- Mais non Mithrandil, rester on a besoin de vous comme vous avez aussi besoin de nous. Dit Marion

\- Bon je vais vous expliquez ce que vous faites ici. Dit-il en indiquant aux filles de s'asseoir.

\- Tout d'abord nous sommes en terre du milieu et vous êtes ici pour faire partie de la compagnie de Thorin écu-de-chêne.

Les valars ne m'ont pas tout dit mais vous nous serrez d'un grand secours même s'ils l'ignorent.

Maintenant nous allons nous rendre chez Bilbon Saquet, si vous voulez participer à la conquête d'Erebor venez ou restez.

\- Quelle question ! Bien-sûr qu'on vient ! S'exclama joyeusement Chloé en se relevant.

\- On ne louperait ça pour rien au monde. Suivie Marion.

Gandalf s'arrêta et les regarda avec tendresse.

\- Je suis dessolé de vous faire subir ces changements, d'ailleurs comment vous appelez-vous ? Interroge a-t-il du regard les deux amies.

\- Ne vous excusez pas monsieur, nous sommes ravies de venir.

Moi c'est Chloé. Dit-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Moi Marion. Murmura-t-elle.

-Très bien, aller montez. Dit-t-il en montrant de la place à côté de sa charrue.

Les deux jeunes s'endormirent rapidement, elles avaient totalement confiance en ce magicien et lui, prit le temps de les détailler.

\- Mumm elles sont jeunes et sûrement insouciantes mais aussi très différentes physiquement mais elles se rejoignent au niveau du caractère.

Quoi que la blonde a l'air moins timide que la brune.

Soudain il rechercha les prénoms.

 _« La blonde c'est ... Ça va me revenir... Ha voilà ! C'est Chloé ! Et la brune Marion. Bon, je sens que ce voyage ne va pas être de tout repos avec elles et je vais devoir bien jouer pour les faire entrer dans la compagnie._

 _Ha là la comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes_.» Pensa Gandalf en fumant sa pipe en observant les douces maisons de la Comté qui apparaissaient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Bilbon Saquet

Le magicien alla réveiller les jeunes filles endormies.

\- Allez mesdemoiselles c'est plus l'heure de dormir ! Cria t-il en arrêtant la charrue.

\- Mmmmh ce n'est pas vous qui avez voyagé entre deux mondes Gandalf. Grommela Chloé en s'étirant.

\- Ni qui êtes tombé sur le sol. Grogna Marion en se relevant difficilement.

\- Gandalf on est où exactement ? Questionna Chloé avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi pittoresque et il y avait de quoi !

Des maisons qui étaient construites en pleine terre avec des gens aux visages conviviales mais aux pieds bizarres et poilues.

\- Mes chères amies nous somme à Hobbiton et nous allons rendre visite à un vieil ami, suivez-moi. dit-il alors que les jeunes filles se parlaient entre elles.

\- C'est un rêve, c'est juste trop beau. S'émerveilla Chloé.

\- Oh oui des gens qui sont plus petits ou de la même taille que moi. Dit Marion avec un air faussement émue ce qui fait rire Chloé.

\- Mumm désolé de vous déranger mais je vous attends. S'exprima Gandalf avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il les mena à l'auberge du dragon vert, où beaucoup d'hobbits parlaient et buvaient tranquillement.

\- Je vous laisse ici allez-vous promener mais ne vous éloignez pas du marché est-ce clair j'ai à faire mais je reviendrais bientôt. Dit le magicien en partant.

\- Bon on commence par quoi ? S'excita Chloé

\- Oui c'est comme si on était en Nouvelle Zélande mais en 100 fois mieux. S'empressa de dire Marion tandis qu'elles partent visiter le marché.

Pendant ce temps-là Gandalf se rendit à cul-de-sac où un hobbit de la meilleure condition se trouvait paisiblement entrain de fumé la pipe en regardant les étendus de la comté

En voyant ça, le magicien pensa

« _On verra bien s'il sera toujours si tranquille après cette nuit._ »

Le magicien s'approcha et envoya son ombre sur Bilbon ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonjour fit-il. En espérant vainement qu'il allait passer son chemin.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Me souhaitez vous le bonjour ou affirmez vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non, ou peut être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier ou tout simplement que c'est un jour ou il faut être bon. Dit Gandalf avec un sourire malicieux alors Bilbon était totalement perdu et ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Tout cela à la fois je suppose. Avec un air de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le regard que lui jeta Gandalf.

\- Puis-je vous aidez ? Demanda Bilbon encore plus mal à l'aise car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le magicien ne partait pas.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure. Dit Gandalf avec un brin de malice.

Le pauvre monsieur Bilbon n'en revenait pas, lui qui voulait passer une journée paisible.

\- Une...une aventure ? Demanda-t-il avant de faire une tête totalement déconfite.

\- Je ne vois personne, à l'Ouest de Bree qui serait intéressé par une aventure, ce sont des choses désagréables qui ne vous apportent que des ennuis et retardent votre dîner. Poursuit-il en allant chercher son courrier et ne sachant comment répondre, il rentra chez lui en lançant un

\- Bonne journée, au magicien.

\- Dire que j'aurais vécu pour être éconduit d'une bonne journée par le fils de Belladone Took comme un colporteur qui vend des boutons. Répliqua Gandalf une mine renfrogne la teinte sur son visage.

\- Je vous demande pardon. Répondit le hobbit surpris qu'il connaisse le nom de sa mère.

\- Vous avez changé et pas en bien Bilbon Saquet s'empressa Gandalf

Excusez-moi je vous connais ? S'exclama Bilbon

\- Vous connaissez mon nom mais vous ne vous rappelez pas que c'est le mien, je m'appelle Gandalf et Gandalf ... C'est moi. Dit Gandalf avec un sourire.

Bilbon réfléchit quelques secondes avant de le remettre dans sa mémoire.

\- Gandalf le vieux magicien errant qui faisait de fantastique feux d'artificie.

Le vieux Took qu'on avait au solstice d'été. Enthousiasma Bilbon avec un petit sourire sous les remarques de Gandalf qui le regarda avec fierté.

\- Ainsi vous êtes toujours en activé ? Enchaîna Bilbon, cassant la fierté de Gandalf qui répliqua froidement.

\- Et où vouliez-vous que je sois ?

\- Eh bien. S'exclama Bilbon en montrant la terre, ce qui fit fulminer Gandalf, qui lui lança un regard noir.

Quand une idée de vengeance apparu dans son esprit

\- Eh bien je suis content que vous vous souveniez un peu de moi même s'il ne s'agit que de mes feux d'artifices.

Eh bien c'est décidé, ça sera très bon pour vous et très amusant pour moi » Annonça Gandalf avec malice sous le regard perdu de Bilbon qui s'empêcha de préciser qu'il ne voulait aucune aventure chez lui et repartit dans sa maison en lançant une bonne journée.

Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de rire même si c'est au dépend de monsieur Saquet. Il fit un signe sur la porte et partit rejoindre les deux jeunes filles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4  
La compagnie

Pendant que Gandalf était partit, les deux jeunes regardaient les hobbits qui s'affairaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Elles se promenaient dans le marché en bavassant tranquillement.  
\- C'est absolument magique d'être ici. S'écria Chloé heureuse et Marion souriait en voyant sa meilleure amie regarder avec une tête étrange un hobbit qui avait des pieds plus poilus que les autres.  
\- Arrête de le regarder comme ça, il va nous voir. Chuchota Marion.

À l'instant même où elle avait dit cela, le vieil hobbit les regarde et en un regard elles se mirent à courir.  
\- Pourquoi on court ? S'arrêta Marion, éclatée de rire.  
\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a fait peur. Rigola Chloé, les larmes aux yeux tandis que les hobbits les regardaient tout étrangement.

Les deux jeunes repèrent Gandalf au loin (il dépassait les hobbits de au moins 4 têtes) elles foncèrent pour le rejoindre et lui faire peur.  
\- BOUHHHHH ! Cria Chloé à côté de Gandalf pendant que Marion explosa de rire. Gandalf sursauta et donna un petit de bâton à Chloé pour lui apprendre le respect.  
\- Je vous cherchai, venez j'ai des points à vous expliquez. S'exclama-t-il sous les reproches des deux jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas appréciées le coup de bâton.  
\- La prochaine fois je prends son bâton et je le tape avec. Murmura Marion.  
\- Oui il m'a fait mal ce con. S'exclama Chloé  
\- J'ai tout entendu ! Répliqua Gandalf le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Mais, il a des oreilles fines, malgré ses poils dedans ! Chuchota Chloé en regardant Marion tout en rigolant.  
Elles se dirigeaient dans le bar ou les hobbits buvaient leurs bières dont ils étaient très fiers.  
\- Bon je vais expliquer le déroulement de la soirée. Expliqua Gandalf en commandant 3 bières blondes. 

Il leurs expliqua qu'il allait encore devoir les laisser pour rejoindre les membres de la compagnie mais qu'il reviendrait les chercher et leurs expliqua la quête d'Erebor sous les yeux brillants de curiosités des jeunes filles.  
\- Vous avez compris je reviens dans 15 minutes. Restez là et soyez sages, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Dit-il en payant l'addition.  
Il partit en rejoignant les autres de la compagnie et il prit la direction de la douce maison de Bilbon, pendant ce temps les jeunes filles discutaient autour d'une bière bonde qu'elles ne buvaient presque pas vu qu'elles ne sont pas habituées à boire autant.  
\- Sa te le fait ou pas mais j'ai l'impression que l'histoire qu'on connaissait s'efface ! S'exclama Chloé en buvant une gorgée.  
\- Non moi je me rappel plus de rien à part que nous allons passer à Fondcombe et toi tu te rappel de quoi ?  
\- Pas de grand-chose seulement que la fin est triste mais c'est pour la changer que nous avons été envoyées et d'ailleurs tu penses qu'ils sont comment les nains et la compagnie ?  
\- Je pense que monsieur Bilbon vas tirer une de ces têtes surtout s'il est comme les autres hobbits, il ne va pas apprécier l'arriver à l'improviste. S'imagina Marion en rigolant suivit de Chloé.

Quand un bruit au niveau de leurs fenêtre les firent sursauter.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Pensa Chloé en se levant suivit de Marion.  
\- Allons, pressons ou on n'aura plus rien à manger. Les intimida Gandalf.

À ces mots, les jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier.  
Ils arrivèrent devant une porte ronde, les deux jeunes filles eurent un grand sourire devant les plaintes de Bilbon qu'on entendait de dehors.

Gandalf ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra directement suivit des jeunes filles qui se sentaient un petit peu stressées car à part elles, elles ne connaissaient personnes.

Quand elles entrèrent, elles n'en revenaient pas.

Tous les nains vidaient le garde-manger. Peu d'entre eux remarquent les nouvelles arrivantes.  
\- Mon cher Bilbon, je tiens à vous présenter deux amies à moi. Désignait-il avec une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse écouter.

Les nains arrêtèrent leurs activités et dévisageaient les jeunes filles.

Ce qui l'ai mis très mal à l'aise. Bilbon fit un mmmmh et s'approcha de nous en nous disant :  
\- « Bonsoir » Dit-il désespéré. Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient.

Tout le monde semblait vouloir qu'elles se présentent.

Marion lança un regard à Chloé qui lui disait : _toi en première_.

Ce qui fit souffler cette dernière.

Sous les regards pesants et les regards encourageants de Marion et de Gandalf.

Chloé s'approcha du hobbit et _pensa « quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! »_

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Chloé, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance et celle qui m'accompagne s'appelle Marion. Je m'excuse d'avance du dérangement. S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix haute et claire tandis que Marion se mis à côté d'elle.

Le hobbit fit d'ailleurs surpris des bonnes manières des deux jeunes car après les nains qui étaient malpolis, ça lui faisait du baume au cœur.

\- Je vous en prie, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à vous deux dit-il en souriant pendant que les nains pillaient le garde-manger.

Car dès que Chloé, ayant fini de prononcer sa dernière phrase, leurs activités étaient reparties de plus belle.

\- Eh bien moi qui croyait que vous étiez mal élevées vu notre rencontre vous m'étonnez ! Répliqua Gandalf sous le regard fier de Chloé.

\- On peut être très polie des fois Gandalf assura Marion en souriant vu la grimace qu'il fit à la fin de sa phrase.

Gandalf partit et se mit à les compter un par un, quand un vieux nain s'approcha des deux jeunes filles.

\- J'ignorai qu'il y aurait d'autres membres de la compagnie à rajouter. S'exclama-t-il en les regardants gentiment.

\- Oui c'est tout récent. Répliqua Marion.

\- De ce matin en faite. Poursuit Chloé en lançant un regard amusé.

Le nain leurs sourit et s'inclina.

\- Balin pour vous servir. dit-il alors qu'un nain très grand et assez effrayant prenait place à côté d'elles.

\- Oui en effet et pourquoi Gandalf s'encombre-t-il de deux jeunes humaines. Cassa-t-il.

Ce qui fit réagir Marion car même s'il faisait peur et qu'elle était plus petite que lui, elle avait du caractère et elle ne se laisserai pas humiliée comme ça.

\- Déjà on ne vous connaît pas alors je vois pas d'où vous nous jugez.

S'énerva Marion. Chloé sentant que ça allait dégénérer, préféra couper sa meilleure amie car quand elle s'énerve vaut mieux partir.

\- Tu viens, on va rejoindre Gandalf. S'exclama Chloé en tira sa meilleure amie qui lui lança un regard noir.

\- Pour qui il se prend celui-là ! Chuchota Marion énervée.

\- On vient d'arriver normal qu'il se méfie. Calme-toi ! Manière on vient, qu'il le veuille ou non. Répondit Chloé en s'aventurant dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine.

\- Ho mesdemoiselles ! Venez goûter ça ! S'écria un nain au chapeau bizarre avec un regard brillant.

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchaient et prirent les deux fourchettes qu'il leurs tendit.

\- Bofur pour vous servir et je vous présente Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Bifur, Gloin et Oin, les désigna-t-il tous un par un.

Dès qu'ils entendirent leurs prénoms, lancèrent un « pour vous servirent ! » Une fois qu'elles aient terminées de goûter l'agneau aux épices, elles s'exclamèrent en même temps.

« C'est grave bon monsieur Bofur » Ce qui fit sourire ce dernier en précisant que Bofur suffit amplement.

Gandalf les interpellas pour qu'elles viennent s'assoient à côté de lui mais en allant le rejoindre, deux nains leurs barra la route.

\- Fili ! S'exclama un blond

\- Et Kili ! Poursuit un brun

\- Pour vous servirent ! terminaient-ils en même temps.

\- On ignorait qu'il y aurait des femmes sans vouloir vous vexer. S'exclama Kili.

\- Oui je les ai rajoutées à la dernière minute, maintenant venez. L'intima Gandalf.

Mais les jeunes prirent quand même le temps de se présenter avant de le rejoindre.

Le repas partit rapidement sous le regard horrifié du hobbit, les jeunes filles mangèrent à cœur joie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Thorin écu-de-chêne

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde alla boire une bière, s'installa ou bon lui semblai. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent se poser près d'une fenêtre pour parler tranquillement tandis que Bilbon fulminait contre les nains et leurs impolitesses.

\- Que je le plains, moi ils auraient fait ça chez moi, je les aurais tuées ! S'exclama Marion avec un regard triste envers le hobbit.

\- Perso moi je m'en fous c'est plus mes parents qui aurait hurlé, moi je me serais tapé une barre. Rigola Chloé en voyant Bilbon arracher un napperon des mains de Nori.

\- Bon pour un début ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ? Dit Marion en souriant.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le pire est à venir, car c'est la compagnie de Thorin écu-de-chêne sauf que l'on ne l'a pas encore rencontré. S'interrogea Chloé en regardant les nains se disputer pour de la saucisse.

\- Oui j'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme l'autre là ! S'écria Marion en repensant à la remarque de Dwalin.

\- Peut-être qu'il sera pire plaisanta Chloé sous le regard de Marion qui était en mode _'Ho non'._

Leur discussion fut arrêtée lorsque qu'elles entendirent un chant provenant de la salle à manger.

 _Tordez les fourchettes puis les couteaux_

 _Briser les bouteilles en mille morceaux_

 _Casser les verres et puis les assiettes, V'la c'que Bilbon Saquet déteste !_

 _Coupez la nappe marcher dans le gras_

 _Laissez les os sur le tapis, en tas_

 _Verser le lait sur le sol tout propre_

 _Que le vin éclabousse les portes_

 _Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante_

 _Martelez-les dans une perche voyante_

 _S'ils en restent, chose étonnante_

 _Qu'ils brûlent dans l'entrée et se fende._

 _V'la ce que Bilbon Saquet déteste !_

A la fin de cette musique tout le monde rigola de plus belle, surtout en voyant le visage de Bilbon, soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte du hobbit d'une maniéré légèrement énervé.

Gandalf lança :

\- C'est lui. Et partit ouvrir la porte pendant que tous les nains le suivait.

\- Étrange ce changement. Glissa Marion à l'oreille de Chloé, elle répondit par un hochement de tête et elles suivie Gandalf à l'entrer.

\- Gandalf, vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois, je ne l'aurais trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte s'exclama une voix forte et grave en entrant.

\- Pas très doué. Murmura Chloé à Marion, ce qui les fient rires en silence pendant que Bilbon répliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de signe et qu'elle avait été repeinte la semaine dernière.

Gandalf acquis disant qu'il avait tracer le signe sous le regard surpris de ce dernier, il poursuivit en disant que c'était lui le chef de cette compagnie : Thorin écu-de-chêne.

Sur ces mots les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et elles comprirent que tout se jouai maintenant.

\- Alors c'est le Hobbit. Souffla t'il en tournant autour.

\- Dite-moi monsieur Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ? Poursuit-il en tournant autour de lui avec un regard jugeur.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Bilbon qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

La hache ou l'épée ? Quelle arme préférez-vous ? Lançait-il en terminant le tour qui faisait autour de lui.

\- Ta vue il tourne autour de lui comme si c'était du gibier. Chuchota Chloé à l'égard de Marion qui avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

\- Je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes pour ne rien vous caché mais je vois pas pourquoi est-il si important de demander cela. Dit Bilbon en tentant de se défendre et de garder la tête haute

\- C'est ce que je pensais, il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur. Raillât-il suivi des autres nains, ce qui énerva fortement Chloé qui comme d'habitude ne pouvais pas se taire.

\- Et moi je ne vous trouve pas très polie pour des invités, je ne crois pas qu'humilier son hôte soit très courtois ! S'exclama Chloé sous les regards abasourdies. Seule Marion qui la connaît bien l'a regardée en mode « ta bien fait » pendant que Gandalf soupira et que Bilbon leur lança des regards de remerciement.

\- Et depuis quand nous nous encombrons de femmes ? Vous n'étiez pas prévues, je refuse qu'elles viennent, elles seront que des fardeaux pour nous. Grogna Thorin en se retournant sur Gandalf, ce qui énerva encore plus Chloé et Marion.

\- Si vous avez des remarques à faire, venez les dires en face ou alors ne les dites pas ! S'exclama Chloé qui commençait à devenir rouge sous les regards surpris de tout le monde.

Marion l'a regardée en mode « tu m'as devancée » mais devant la colère de son amie elle préférait attendre qu'elle termine.

Thorin se retourna sur les jeunes filles et se planta devant et enchaîna.

\- Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne et encore moins à des femmes

\- LES FEMMES ELLES VOUS EMMERDES PROFONDEMENT OK ! Cria Chloé, ce qui fit sursauter un bon nombre d'entre eux.

Marion se retenait de rire devant la tête de Gandalf.

\- Et en plus colérique, alors explique moi pourquoi devrais-je m'encombrer de vous ? Poursuivit-il heureux de la voir s'énerver.

\- Chloé a le pouvoir de guérison et nous avons une très bonne vue ce qui est utile en tant qu'éclaireur ! Grogna Marion qui n'aimait vraiment pas à ce que l'on parle comme ça de sa meilleure amie.

\- Les femmes sont plus utiles que le hobbit. Railla-t-il en partant du semi-homme qui se décomposa face à sa remarque.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le contrat

Thorin partit sous les regards désemparés du hobbit et de Gandalf.

\- Quelle nouvelle de la réunion ? Entendit vaguement Marion pendant qu'elle parlait à Chloé.

\- Nan mais pour qui il se prend lui ce n'est pas un roi. Cracha Chloé vraiment énervée.

\- Si c'est un roi et ta vue l'autre là je vais lui faire bouffer les murs. Murmura Marion avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

\- Hooo yeahhhh ! S'exclama Chloé tout à fait d 'accord avec son amie.

\- Loin à l'est par de le mont des rivières des terres boisées et dessolées ce dresse un pic solitaire. Dit Gandalf qui avis toutes l'attention.

\- La montagne solitaire poursuit Bilbon.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent sachant pourquoi elle était là et Marion lança un « il sait lire » ce qui fit rire Chloé qui rajouta « whaou c'est formidable ! » ce qui doubla leurs rires en silence pendant qu'il parlait de présage et de corbeau alors que Gandalf se brûla le doigt ce qui les fit encore plus rire. Elles durent détourner le regard pour pas rire trop fort, histoire de plus se faire remarquer.

\- Quelle bête ? Demanda Bilbon, piqué de curiosité

\- C'est sans doute une allusion à Smaug le terrible première et principale calamite de notre âge, un cracheur de feux aillé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crocs de boucher, grand amateur de métal précieux. Fini Bofur alors que Bilbon se tordait nerveusement les mains en disant qu'il savait ce qu'est un dragon.

Soudain un jeune nain se leva et cria :

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt ! Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le trou-fion !

Cela fit partir les filles en éclat de rire incontrôlé donc elles se levèrent et s'éloignèrent discrètement.

\- Ah j'en peux plus, il m'a tuée ce con ! Pouffa Marion en essuyant une larme et sous le rire de Chloé (car elle à un rire de grand-père d'après Marion) elle repartit dans un fou rire.

\- C'est un sadomasochisme articula Chloé en rigolant de plus belle.

De l'autre côté Fili cria « nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers chacun d'entre nous, tous autant que nous sommes » en tapant du poing sur la table, une fois leurs fous-rire terminer.

Elles rejoignirent Gandalf et ce placèrent derrière lui pendant qu'il se bataillait sur le fait que Gandalf est tueur de dragon.

Alors que le pauvre Bilbon essayant de les calmer, Thorin cria quelques choses et tous se tût.

\- ça c'est de l'autorité. Murmura Chloé en le regardant parler pendant que Thorin faisait son petit discours. Elles décrochèrent et préférèrent juger leurs taille.

\- C'est une blague, ils sont plus grands que moi certains ! S'exclama Marion désespérée.

\- Je fais la taille des nains, c'est quoi cet abus ! Pleurnicha Chloé.

\- Dwalin fait une tête de plus que moi. Marion le regarda encore plus mauvais

\- On lui pètes les jambes il sera à notre taille. Chuchota Marion pour elle-même.

\- Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée, on ne peut pas pénétrer dans la montagne. Fit Balin qui était le plus sage.

\- Le père noël à parler et a brisé les rêves des petits enfants. Murmura Chloé en souriant pour pas se faire remarquer ce qui fit énormément sourire Marion.

\- Cela mon cher Balin n'est pas tout à fait vraie. Sortit Gandalf en sortant une clé de sa manche.

\- Le vieillard est rusé, le petit coquin. Fit Marion en faisant un geste désinvolte ce qui fit taper une barre à Chloé.

\- S'il y a une clé il y doit avoir une porte ! Fit Fili.

Alors là sans était trop, elles se regardèrent et lancèrent un bravo « pas si débile ce garçon » Finit Marion alors que Kili enchaîna « il y a une autre entrée » plein d'espoir.

\- Je crois que son frère l'a aidé il avait du mal pouffa Chloé en se retenant de rire, comme Marion.

\- Les portes des nains sont invisible quand elles sont closes, la réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte, je ne suis pas en mesure de l'a trouver mais dans la terre du milieu d'autre le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense exige une grande discrétion et non moins du courage. Poursuit Gandalf en regardant Bilbon et les filles.

\- Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. Finit Gandalf.

\- Alors il faut un cambrioleur ! S'exclama Ori.

\- Et un bon ! Renchérit Bilbon

\- Je crois qu'il est con. Chuchota Marion à l'égard de Chloé.

\- Ouii ce n'est pas une nouvelle. Rigola Chloé

\- Moi ? Non non ! Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur, je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie. Dit Bilbon comme si c'était évident.

\- J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec monsieur Sacquet, il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur. Fit Balin en regardant Thorin.

Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seul. Et encore moins des femmes. Poursuit Dwalin sous les revendications des autres nains.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez vous avec les femmes ? Chloé et moi on se débrouillent très bien et manière on s'en bat les couilles de ce que vous pensez. S'exprima Marion en haussant la voix sous les têtes déconfite des autres nains.

\- ça suffit si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur, compris ? Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçu quand ils le veulent, et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un nain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue. Ce qui nous donne un nette avantage.

\- J'ai décidé de faire venir miss Marion car elle sera d'une grande utilité dans le futur, même si elle l'ignore et dois-je vous rappelez que c'est dangereux Miss Chloé a des pouvoirs de guérison ce qui sera utile si l'un de vous est blessé.

Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le 14éme de cet compagnie j'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet en y rajoutant les demoiselles Chloé et Marion.

Ils ont beaucoup de ressource que suggère les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous imaginez ou même qu'ils ne s'imaginent.

Vous devez me faire confiance. Termina Gandalf en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Thorin qui céda « entendu nous le ferons à votre façon donnez leurs les contrats »

\- On est partis. S'enthousiasma Bofur.

\- C'est un contrat classique, remboursement des frais personnel, temps de requit, rémunération prise en charge des obsèques etc. Fit Balin en donnant le contrat aux filles et Thorin le donna violemment à Bilbon et il glissa à l'oreille quelque mots à Gandalf qui répondait par un « c'est entendu »

\- Vous êtes sûres de ce que vous faites. Dit Balin en nous voyant sur le point de signer.

\- On est sûres et certaines. Termina Chloé en imposant sa signature suivie de Marion, celles-ci rendirent le contrat et lança un « vous n'avez pas fini de nous supporter » à Dwalin qui soupira de mécontent.


	7. Chapter 7

(Je tiens d'avance m'excuser, pour les fautes d'orthographes sur les chapitres.)

Chapitre 7

Sur le départ

Après qu'elles eurent signées, Bilbon lit toujours le contrat.

\- Prise en charges des obsèques ?! S'interrogea t-il. Chloé lança un regard lourd de sens à Gandalf.

\- Tu penses que l'on va s'en sortir ? Demanda Marion car le contrat parlait beaucoup de mort ou de ces différentes façons d'y parvenir.

\- Franchement je n'en sais rien il faut juste faire confiance à Gandalf.

\- Chouette faire confiance à un vieux magicien, il doit être sénile. Répondit sarcastiquement Marion

\- Ce n'est pas grave après on le met en maison de retraite.

\- Je crois qu'il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque.

\- Non c'est certain, mais nous non plus on ne sait pas. Poursuit Chloé qui fut coupée lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de derrière-elle

\- Vous étiez d'un grand secours Bofur. S'exclama Gandalf en s'approchant du hobbit.

\- Attendez-vous aviez dit que la blonde était guérisseuse, elle n'a cas le réveiller. Dit Thorin.

\- La blonde s'appelle Chloé. Grogna Marion. Gandalf le regardai d'un œil mauvais « pourquoi maintenant » pensa-t-il.

\- Je fais quoi moi là ! Je ne sais pas comment les utiliser ses pouvoirs putain ! Chuchota Chloé en regardant Marion.

\- Improvise. Répondit Marion en poussant Chloé qui regardait d'un regard suppliant Gandalf qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

Soudain une idée lui parvient _on ne va pas utiliser la magie_ _pour si peu_ pensa-t-elle

Elle se plaça à côté de Bilbon le souleva doucement sous les regards des nains elle...

Le gifla si fort que sa tête tomba sur le coter, beaucoup des nains se massèrent la joue comme si c'est eux qui l'avaient pris.

\- Attend, essaye avec ça. s'écria Marion en lui donnant la théière.

\- Ho je vois. S'exclama Chloé en la prenant elle s'approcha de Bilbon et lui mis un grand coup sur le sommet du crâne devant les yeux abasourdis de tous, Marion la regarda d'espéré.

\- Mais, non tu vas encore plus l'assommer regarde et prend exemple. Dit Marion en prenant la théière et lui lança le contenue à la tête... aucune réaction les jeunes filles se regardèrent.

\- Gandalf je crois qu'on l'a tué. s'exclama Chloé en se retenant de rire, seulement ça faisait rire qu'elle et son amie.

\- Maintenant vous tuer vos hôtes ? questionna Gandalf en prenant le hobbit et alla le déposer sur un confortable canapé.

\- Quel don de guérison en effet. Ironisa Dwalin

\- On ne vous a pas sonner vous. Répliqua Marion plus tranchante d'un ton plus tranchant qu'une l'épée.

\- Marion j'ai besoin de vous. S'écria Gandalf, elle partit en balançant _«il me saoule déjà »._

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utiliser votre soi-disant don. demanda Thorin d'une voix calme.

\- Ca servait rien, il n'était pas au bord de la mort et entre nous c'était plus marrant comme ça. Plaisanta Chloé en allant rejoindre Marion

\- Il te voulait quoi? Questionna Marion alors qu'elle tendit une tasse chaude à Bilbon

\- Rien de spéciale. dit-elle en rangeant un peu l'endroit où était le hobbit.

\- Sa va aller, il faut juste que je reste assis tranquillement. Rassura Bilbon, tandis que Gandalf nous demanda du regard de partir.

\- Les enfants votre chambres est là-bas en désignant une porte en face d'eux.

Les jeunes filles dire bonne nuit à tout le monde et partirent se coucher, (car les bêtises sa fatigue) après s'être changé elles se glissaient dans leurs lits douillets. Un chant grave et profond se fit entendre ce chant était rempli de souvenir, les deux jeunes filles restèrent dans leurs lits à l'écouter

Au-delà des montagnes embrumées

Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé

Dans l'aube

Bleutée il faut aller

En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté

Les pins rugissaient hauts

Et fiers

Les vents gémissaient

Dans la nuit d'hiver

Rouge le feu sur mille lieues

Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumière

Cette mélodie simple avait eu l'effet d'une berceuse et les deux humaines s'endormirent sans soucis.

Le lendemain matin une voix qui devenait habituelle venait les tirer de leurs sommeils.

\- Réveillez-vous Mesdemoiselles, nous partons dans 30 minutes. s'exclama Gandalf

\- Humm je le déteste. Soupira Marion

\- Moi aussi. Poursuit Chloé en se levant.

Elles se préparairent vite c'est à dire qu'elles prirent un bain de 10 minute chacune et pendant que l'une se lavait l'autre préparait son sac pour le départ.

\- À ton avis je prends combien de chemise de rechange? Demanda Marion à Chloé qui était en train de se laver.

\- Deux je pense, après il ne faut pas que ce soit trop lourd. Suggéra Chloé en s'habillant vite, elle sortit laissant la baignoire à son amie et prépara son sac.

\- T'es prête ? Interrogea Chloé en enfilant ses bottes

\- Oui, manière ici il on pas de lisseur alors on fera avec les moyens du bord. Soupira son amie.

C'est comme ça qu'elles partirent de la maison de Bilbon en prenant un bon petit déjeuner et s'en allèrent aux premières lueurs du jours ce qui les fit grommeler.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8  
Retard et chevaux

Voila le chapitre 8 avec du retard (méchante que je suis) bonne lecture.

Les pales lumières du jour peinaient à arriver et dans une quasi-obscurité, ils marchaient dans un silence de plombs, Kili et Fili s'échangeaient souvent des regards qui fessaient rire l'un ou l'autre où ils se murmuraient des paroles mais qu'eux arrivaient à comprendre.

Rien ne devait perturbes ce silence presque solennel, mais voilà, les nains travaillent dans les mines alors, ils voient bien dans le noir et Gandalf bah c'est Gandalf, mais les jeunes humaines peinaient à voir ce qui fit qu'elles se retrouvaient tout derrière et on peut dire qu'elles plaignent avec le maximum de silence possible

\- On n'aurait pas pu partir quand il fait jour ! Non, c'est vrai ça n'aurait été pas drôle sinon. Murmura sarcastiquement Marion de mauvaise humeur  
\- Penses-tu ! Eux il s'en fiche, ils voient dans le noir. Soupira Chloé qui avait fallut tomber, car le sol était irrégulié et souvent des pierres sortaient de terre  
\- Et surtout, ils ne peuvent pas faire des routes ! Non, c'est trop demander. S'agaça Chloé  
\- Non ce n'est pas de leurs fautes, ils ont une intelligence réduite. Chuchotait Marion

Quand les lumières commençaient enfin à dégager la voie, la compagnie s'arrêta près d'un vendeur  
\- Mesdemoiselles, savez-vous monter ? Demanda Gandalf pendant qu'il sortait des pièces de sa bourse.  
\- Oui, j'ai fait de l'équitation pendant un temps. Balbutie Chloé en baillant  
\- Je n'ai jamais monté. Bailla Marion.  
Gandalf acquit et alla voir le marchant

\- Marion, Chloé, vous pariez ? Demanda Kili avec un grand sourire  
\- Parier sur quoi ? Questionna Chloé en se rapprochant de Balin qui notait les noms ainsi que les montants  
sur les chances que Bilbon vienne bien sûr ! Termina Fili en ouvrant sa bourse pour compter ses sous.  
\- Moi, je dis qu'il va venir. S'exclama Marion en refaisant ses lacets  
\- je pense aussi. Continua Chloé  
\- dire que des jeunes femmes ont plus de courage qu'un hobbit » dit Dwalin en aiguisant ses deux haches

Gandalf et Thorin arrivèrent, et tout le monde se tut pour savoir le déroulement

\- Nous avons pris 15 poneys deux nous serviront à poser nos vives et nos outils. S'exclama Thorin en montant d'un geste les poneys  
\- Marion vous montrez avec moi, et vous Chloé je vous ai pris un demi poney pour la route sa sera plus pratique on peut pas dire que vous soyez grande. S'exprima Gandalf en posant une main sur l'épaule à Marion qui semblait pas du tout contente de ce choix  
\- Marion peut monter avec moi. S'écria Chloé  
\- Oui, pourquoi je ne peux pas monter avec elle. S'énerva Marion  
\- Très bien Chloé la dernière fois que vous avez monté ? Questionna Gandalf qui n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'on le contredise surtout devant les nains qui regardaient le spectacle dubitatif  
\- J'avais 14 ans. Murmura Chloé  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais vous devez retrouver vos repères et ma décision est prise. S'exclama Gandalf en passant à coter d'elle sous les mauvais regards qu'elles lui lançaient

\- Je suis dégoûtée. Balança Marion  
\- Moi aussi. Poursuit Chloé  
\- Suivez-moi jeunes insolentes. Cria Gandalf se qui les énervaient passablement

Les poneys étaient de couleurs différentes, Gandalf avait pris un cheval noir et blanc et Chloé avait son demi poney entièrement noir, il faut dire que même si elle c'était opposée à l'idée de Gandalf finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée car Chloé avait beaucoup oublié mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle ne pouvait plus se parler comme avant

\- Je dis quand même que j'aurais pu monter avec elle. Grommela Marion, Gandalf haussa un sourcil et regarda Chloé qui galérait, et son cheval qui reculeait ce qui fit lancer des jurons à cette dernière

\- il vous donne du fil à retorde. Demanda Gandalf très amusé par la situation ainsi que les nains, mais eux le monteraient plus ouvertement alors Marion regarda par-dessus Gandalf et rigola.

\- Bah, alors tu veux retourner voir Bilbon, il te manque déjà. Rigola Marion  
\- mais ta vue ça, ou alors le cheval, il a vu Gandalf et il ne veut pas suivre un vieux. Plaisanta Chloé ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf Gandalf, Chloé réussit enfin à se faire entendre (merci Fili et Kili) elle remonta au niveau de Marion et de Gandalf

\- c'est bon je peux prendre Marion avec moi. S'exclama-t-elle sous le regard mauvais de Gandalf  
\- J'AI DIT NONNNN. Hurla-t-il ce qui effraya le cheval de Chloé qui se cambra sous le regard effrayé de Marion qui cria

\- Tu vas te calmer le cheval ou tu vas finir en saucisson. Dit-elle, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet estompé, mais Thorin saisie le mord du cheval ce qui le calma immédiatement.

\- Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès. Crachat Marion qui en voulait au magicien, car on ne touche pas à sa meilleure amie  
\- je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Lança-t-il en regardant devant lui, Marion regarda sa meilleure amie et soupira, c'était injuste, elle ne pouvait même plus avoir leurs petites discussions et se promit de se venger de Gandalf.

Pendant ce temps, Thorin était arrivé à temps pour calmer le cheval de Chloé sous les regards effrayé de beaucoup de nains  
\- Merci. Souffla Chloé qui avait eu quand même peur  
\- De rien. Grogna-t-il.  
Et il repartit en tête de file, quelques instant plus tard, des cries résonnèrent.

\- ATTENDEZZZZ JE L'AI SIGNÉ. Hurla le hobbit à plein poumons, devant l'air résigné de Thorin et le sourir de Gandalf, Balin regarda attentivement le contrat  
\- Bienvenue Monsieur Saquet dans la Compagnie de Thorin écu-de-chêne. Clamât-il, tous lui souhaitent la bienvenue sauf quelques nains (je vous laisse deviner)

\- Donner lui un poney. Dit Thorin déjà énerver de sa présence qui représente en plus des deux jeunes filles un fardeau.  
« Une vie en plus à protéger » pensa-t-il de fâcheuse humeur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9  
Escapade à deux

Les premières minutes de Bilbon dans la compagnie furent comment dire, peut agréable.  
Il y a avait ceux qu'il ne lui adresser pas la parole, ceux qui le regardai avec mépris jugeant qui n'a rien à faire ici (on ne dira pas qui je vous le laisse le deviner).

Mais Bilbon avec quelques amis comme Gandalf et les deux jeunes filles même s'il ne le voyait pas encore.  
\- Tu penses qu'il va réussir à tenir sur le poney ? Rigola Fili en regardant Bilbon, alors que son frère allait lui répondre Chloé pris les devants ça ne l'avait pas échappé ni à elle ni à Marion qui regardait Gandalf avec un sourire malsain  
\- laissez-lui une chance ça ne doit pas être facile il n'est jamais partie de chez lui  
\- et vous miss Chloé êtes-vous déjà partie de chez vous ? Questionna Balin  
\- nan …. Mon père est un peu trop protecteur, je crois qu'il aurait préféré que je reste bien sagement dans ma chambre, à ces mots elle regarda les feuilles des arbres qui bougaient délicatement sous la brise du vent.  
Ce que Balin remarqua et préféra la laisser dans ses songes et préféra se tourner vers Marion  
\- Miss Marion, êtes-vous déjà partie loin de chez vous  
\- bah non mais il y a un début a tout non, déclara Marion  
Soudain, alors que Balin allait demander quelque chose Bilbon s'écria qu'il fallait rentre chez lui car il avait son mouchoir, alors Bofur lui donna son mouchoir  
\- À quelle horreur ! Regarde Marion, le mouchoir s'exclama Chloé en fessant une mine de dégoûtée  
\- mais qu'est que, ce truc a jamais été laver s'horrifia Marion, pendant que leurs regards se croisent elles explosent de rire devant la tête de Bilbon  
\- j'en peux plus ta vue cette tête  
\- arrête, on dirait une patate rigola Chloé sous les rires résonnant de sa meilleure ami et aussi de quelques nains  
\- t'es gentille, une patate c'est mignon au moins termina Marion.  
Ils avancèrent à un bon train, même si le calme régnait vu que quelqu'un avait séparé les deux jeunes filles, alors forcément avec Gandalf qui veillait à ce que les deux jeunes filles ne se parle pas et Thorin s'assurait que ses neveux ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.  
Pendant que Chloé bavassai avec Bilbon sur je ne sais quelle sujet, Marion regarda Gandalf excédée  
\- Bon le vieux dit moi pourquoi tu fais tout pour séparer Chloé et moi?  
\- ça mon amie, c'est fort simple, c'est pour plus tard  
\- je comprends rien à ce que tu causes, tu sais  
\- vous et Chloé vous avez un lien fort je n'en doute pas alors répondez à une question ?  
\- oui  
\- si un danger vous menace Chloé essayerai de vous protéger ?  
\- bah, oui, elle le défoncerait  
\- bien et si Chloé était en danger vous la défendriez ?  
\- bah oué je lui péterai sa race  
\- c'est bien ce que je disais vous vous mettriez volontairement en dangers pour vous soutenir si vous étiez un peu plus éloigné ça ne vous fera pas de mal. Termina Gandalf alors que Marion allait intervenir elle ce sentie soulevé dans les airs elle regarda celui qui avait osé faire ça et en regardant les yeux de sa meilleure amie pleine de fougue elle comprit et se plaça bien sur la selle et elles partirent au galop.  
-Bien fait pour toi vieillard cria Chloé et Marion rajouta allez retourner à la maison de retraite  
Elle s'éloigna un peu puis ralentit la cadence  
\- ha ça fait du bien d'être libre  
\- tu m'étonnes, mais les foudres de Gandalf vont être violentes rigola Marion  
\- et celles de Thorin s'inquiéta Chloé  
\- Il va nous faire chier  
-oui royalement termina Chloé en descendant de cheval suivi de Marion  
-putain j'ai mal aux fesses se plaigna Marion  
\- j'avoue ça fait bizarre de marcher  
Elles allèrent sur l'herbe en dessous d'un arbre et elles s'allongèrent l'une à coter de l'autre et ont fermé les yeux pour se reposer  
\- ha, qui aurait pu dire que l'on se retrouverait ici  
\- bah personne t'es con rigola Marion quand une ombre vient leurs cacher le soleil  
-qu'est que ! s'exclama Marion  
-t'inquiètes, c'est qu'un gros nuage déclara Chloé  
\- bah, le gros nuage n'est pas un nuage  
\- gné Chloé ouvrit les yeux, un Gandalf passablement énervé les regardait.  
\- Je vous dérange ?  
\- Bah ouais  
Aux mots de Chloé, Marion rigola alors que Gandalf la regarda et lui donna un coup de bâton sur la tête de Chloé  
-Et pépé t'arrête de faire ça s'énerva Marion  
\- Nous devons nous remettre en route la pause est terminé soupira Thorin mettant cour à la dispute.  
Ils partirent en direction des poneys  
\- Puisque vous avez décidé de partir comme ça vous voyagerez avec Dwalin qui saura vous contrôler, et vous Marion vous resterez avec Gandalf.  
Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent de travers Thorin, elles allaient protester, mais tout le monde se remit en route Marion avec Gandalf qui souriait et Chloé avec Dwalin qui tous les deux tirait une tête de trois pieds de long.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Village en vue

Le calme régnait depuis que les deux amies étaient séparées avant Marion parlait avec Gandalf, mais là rien et Chloé qui avant parlait avec Bofur et Bilbon mais maintenant ils étaient loin et les deux jeunes filles avait des regards soûlées.

\- eh bien qu'est que c'est calme s'exclama Balin en lançant un regard à Thorin, celui-ci répondit par un grognement  
\- eh gamine, tu causes plus ça ne va pas demanda Dwalin tournant un œil vers Chloé qui était derrière  
\- si, je vais bien et je ne suis pas une gamine  
\- tu dois avoir quoi 15 ans toi et ton amie êtes des gamines  
\- il est sérieux le chauve répondit Marion qui n'avait rien loupée  
\- comment osez-vous  
-laisse Marion, c'est l'air ça lui donne froid au cerveau  
\- tu vas voir si j'ai froid toi  
\- à, mais tout s'explique  
\- si vous n'avez rien à dire d'intéressant alors taisez-vous jeune impudente coupa Gandalf l'air grognon

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un air désolé, car Gandalf prenait de l'avance, on pouvait voir qu'une discussion plutôt musclée avait lieu tout le monde préféraient resté le plus loin de cette dispute.

Le soupir résignait de Chloé perturba Bofur qui lui lança un  
\- bah alors la blondinette, on s'ennuie avec Dwalin ce qu'il lui valut un regard noir de Dwalin sous les rires des autres nains  
\- la compagnie de Dwalin à au moins un truc de plus que toi Bofur  
\- ah oui quoi donc  
-la protection  
Tout le monde se mit à rire même Thorin (ce qui est très étonnant)  
\- hooo Bofur elle t'a casser s'exclama Marion en rigolant  
\- On va s'arrêter ici pour cette nuit interrompit Thorin les rires  
\- Les gamines restaient près de nous dit Dwalin d'un air très sérieux  
Elles ne purent même pas protester, ils rentrent dans une petite ville où le sol était de la boue et de la merde ce qui dégouttaient profondément les jeunes filles, les habitants étaient grossiés et sale et regardaient la troupe d'un air méfiant voir méchant.

Sous leurs regards les deux jeunes filles restaient près de leur protecteur, ils laissèrent les chevaux dans l'écurie du village, les deux amies purent enfin se retrouver

\- ho la vache tu as vue les gens s'exclama Chloé  
\- si j'ai vu oui, mais j'ai senti aussi  
\- tu crois qu'il se lave  
\- ils sentent aussi bon que tes pieds alors non rigola Marion  
-la, tu insultes mes pieds, tu les vexent  
\- ho excuse-moi pieds de Chloé votre odeur et quand même meilleure  
\- ils te remercient

Les deux jeunes explosèrent de rire sous les regards des habitants qui les regardaient de la tête aux pieds ce qui les rendaient mal à l'aise

\- il semblait que vous ayez des prétendants siffla Kili qui les avaient rejoints  
\- quelle horreur. S'exclama Marion  
\- Kili, je crois qu'ils te regardent toi  
\- Chloé, Marion vous dormirez séparé pour des questions de prudence s'exclama Gandalf sous l'air approbateur des autres nains  
\- c'est une blague interrompit Chloé qui en avait marre  
\- nan dame Chloé imaginée que quelqu'un vous repère et cherche à venir dans votre chambre nous serions impuissants déclara Thorin  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardant dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir dormir ensemble  
\- Bien bon Marion vous serez avec Dwalin et Balin et Bilbon et vous Chloé vous serez avec Thorin  
Tous se décomposèrent ce n'était pas un assemblage à faire et Gandalf le faisait exprès. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Gros dodo

\- Je ne veux pas en être séparé d'elle le vieux, s'exclama marion  
\- ne fais pas l'enfant s'exclama Gandalf  
\- moi non plus je ne veux pas être séparé de Chloé  
Les deux meilleures amies se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord mentalement on bougera pas tant qu'on a pas ce que on veut.  
-Allez les filles allez vous installer s'écria Gandalf  
Tout le monde regarda les filles qui fessaient la moue  
\- je crois qu'elles ne vont pas bouger fit Nori  
\- allez les filles, c'est que pour une nuit dit Fili en leur donnant une tape dans l'épaule  
\- bon, on sait que Thorin n'est pas très accueillant en tout cas pas aussi beau que moi fit Kili en mettant, ses cheveux en arrière  
Ils ne virent pas que deux hommes avaient le regard braqué sur les deux jeunes filles ça faisaient longtemps qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas vu, sauf que Thorin très agacé commençait à regarder autour de lui et son regard tomba sur eux et Thorin comprit.  
\- Rentre ! ordonna-t-il  
\- non moi et Chloé, on ne bougera pas t'en qu'on n'aura pas ce que l'on veut s'énerva Marion  
\- et que voulez-vous faire ? Vite grogna Thorin alors que Gandalf venait de comprendre ce qui se passait (la vieillesse)  
\- On veut dormir ensemble s'exclama Chloé toute contente d'avoir raison  
\- Je vous ai dit non, non d'un chien, vous allez rentrer maintenant s'énerva Gandalf  
\- Oui, on a compris raison de sécurité, mais on veut monter ensemble dès demain vous nous devez au moins ça  
\- oui, on veut parler ensemble promis, on ne fera pas de bêtise dit Chloé avant que Gandalf puisse ajouter quelque chose et termina par  
\- ho non, ça on ne pouvait pas parce que je ne me souvenais plus comment monter je m'en rappel maintenant et on ne sera pas en danger vu qu'il y aura toute la compagnie  
Après son long discourt Chloé reprit son souffle sous le regard amuser des nains  
\- C'est bien ma meilleure amie ça ajouta Marion  
-accordez-vous maintenant rentre dit Thorin en ouvrant la porte  
\- elles sont malignes ces enfants souffla Balin à Thorin.  
Les deux jeunes filles rirent de joie elles avaient réussi, ils partirent s'installer  
(Pdv de Marion)  
On se sépara avec Chloé et je partis au second étage avec Dwalin qui fessait la tête d'un poisson mort  
\- bon, je prends celui là et toi l'autre d'accord  
\- oui, dit moi on a une salle de bain au moins ?  
\- oui elle est là-bas  
-ok  
On peut dire que c'est une putain ambiance pensa Marion  
(Pdv de Chloé )  
Je venais de me séparer de Marion et je suivais Thorin jusqu'au troisième étage  
\- c'est une chambre correct vu le prix lança Thorin en déballant ses affaires  
\- on a pas le même point de vu qu'une chambre correct rigola-t-elle  
\- oui on a déjà vu mieux, mais bon, on a une salle de bain  
\- mmh j'y vais en premier et elle sauta se mettre dans la salle de bain et se lavait en vitesse.  
Tout le monde décida de manger dans leurs chambres étant donné le prix des repas et les gens peut fréquentable  
Dans les chambres, il y avait plutôt de la bonne humeur même Marion et Dwalin se parlait, bien réconcilier par on sait quelle miracle, Thorin et Chloé s'entendait bien se lancèrent même quelques blagues, et puis ils dormirent tous, seulement il se produisit quelque chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Attaque surprise

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le 3 étage, tout le monde dormaient, un cliquetis de porte se fit entendre  
\- tu crois qu'elles sont toutes les deux ? Fie une voix sombre dans la nuit  
\- bah, ils ne vont pas séparer deux filles  
Ils s'approchèrent des deux lits et quand ils ôtèrent la couverture, ils tombèrent sur un nain furax et une jeune fille qui venait de crier tellement fort que tout le village l'avait entendu, elle se prie une sacrée droite et elle lui donna un coup de pied en plein dans les couilles.  
La première arrivée était Marion (la cavalerie était arrivée)  
\- Lâche là, gros porc dit-elle avant de lui mettre un coup de planche dans la gueule (on ne se demandera pas comment elle l'a eu)  
Thorin lui avait balancé l'autre visiteur par la fenêtre, les nains étaient tous là, ils regardèrent s'ils n'y en avaient pas d'autre dans l'auberge.

Marion consola Chloé qui avait la haine de pas pu pouvoir régler son compte à son agresseur  
\- Il ma mise une gifle s'exclama-t-elle en montrant sa joue qui avait des marques rouges  
\- il ne vous a pas loupé dit Bofur en faisant une grimace  
\- je lui ai bien réglé son compte moi s'extasia Marion sous les rires de Dwalin  
\- j'avais raison de ne pas vous mettre ensemble qui sait ce qu'il se serait passer dit Gandalf en fumant tranquillement  
\- l'affaire est close, allez tous vous recoucher nous avons une longue route à faire demain ordonna Thorin en rangeant son épée, Dori lui donna quelque chose et puis partie sauf Marion et Dwalin  
\- vous êtes sûr qu'elle est en sécurité demanda Marion méfiante  
\- Gamine, elle est avec Thorin, elle est en sécurité allez viens dit Dwalin en la prenant par les épaules.  
Une fois qu'il fut parti Thorin ferma la fenêtre et verrouilla la porte  
\- merci pour ça  
\- pas de quoi il n'y a rien à remercié dit-il une once de compassion en se plaça à coter d'elle  
\- c'est une crème que Dori ma donner vous allez avoir des bleus laisser-moi vous l'appliquer  
\- oui, vous avez vu Dwalin et Marion se reparle, aieeeee ça fait mal  
\- ne fais pas l'enfant, et ils vont former une équipe de choc  
\- oui, Dwalin avec ses haches et Marion et sa planche rigola Chloé avec Thorin avant de se rappeler que sa joue lui faisait mal  
\- Aller, on va dormir  
\- oui, mais j'ai peur qu'ils reviennent  
\- je serais là et d'ailleurs Marion aussi sûrement avec une planche.  
\- oui, mais là  
-mmh  
\- oui bon, j'ai peur voilà dit Chloé effrayé par un bruit de vent dans les vitaux de la fenêtre  
\- d'accord, je vais rester à coter de vous jusqu'à que vous vous endormiez  
\- d'accord merci  
Pdv de Marion  
Après avoir sauvé ma meilleure amie, je descendis avec Dwalin  
\- eh gamine heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas été dans notre chambre  
\- tu l'aurais défoncé  
\- tu m'étonnes  
\- tu penses qu'ils vont réussir à dormir, moi pas de problème, je m'en fous s'il rentre, je les tape avec ma super planche en bois  
\- ne t'inquiète pas Thorin peut être gentil des fois  
\- bon, je suis crevée ces connards nous on réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit, te jure  
\- aller gamine bonne nuit  
Ils s'endormirent tous très vite sauf Bilbon qui flippait même avec Balin avec lui et Thorin qui veillait sur Chloé avant de s'endormir la tête de cette derrière sur ses genoux.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Taquinerie

Lorsque l'aube fut levée, c'est-à-dire quelques heures plus tard personne ne se leva sauf deviner qui GANDALF, toujours lui, il se réveilla et se demanda pourquoi Thorin ne s'était pas levée alors il alla voir et il tomba dénue en voyant Chloé là, posée sur les genoux de Thorin qui dormais profondément  
\- Bah ça alors s'exclama-t-il se qui fit sursauter Thorin  
\- je ne voulais pas déranger rajouta-t-il avant de partir  
Thorin eu même pas le temps de dire quelle que chose qu'il était déjà partis, il se décrocha de Chloé qui bavait tranquillement sur lui, il n'en revenait pas il s'était endormi.  
-Dwalin wesh bouge ton gros cul  
\- gamin, mon cul n'est pas gros  
\- bah, il est quoi  
\- dur comme de l'acier  
\- c'est ça  
Ils se regardèrent d'un regard malicieux et rigolèrent à en perdre le souffle.  
\- bon, je vais voir Chloé sinon elle ne se lèvera jamais.  
Elle partit en direction de l'étage au-dessus, et elle croisa un Thorin qui semblait mal à l'aise, ils se dirent qu'un léger bonjour, et elle déboula dans la chambre de cette dernière.  
\- lève-toi ou je te tue cria Marion en ouvrant en grand la porte  
\- je suis réveillé et prête Thorin m'a réveillé, penses tu  
\- avec douceur et affection, c'est ça  
\- t'as oublié les grognements rajouta Chloé en rangeant son dernier haut dans son sac  
\- ah oui, personnellement, j'ai bien dodo, je me suis réconciliée avec Dwalin maintenant, c'est mon pote et toi Thorin  
\- bah…. Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase, car quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
-Désolées, mesdemoiselles, mais nous allons partir alors venez, avant que les nains mangent tout ce qui reste  
\- Marion et moi arrivons et on vous a déjà demandé de nous appeler par nos prénoms  
\- Bilbon on vous appelle par votre prénom alors faites pareil sinon ça fait bizarre termina Marion  
Ils partirent tous les trois vers la salle du petit-déjeuner, après avoir salué tout le monde, ils mangèrent du pain avec de la confiture  
\- ils ont que du lait demanda Chloé en affichant une mine dégoûtée  
\- il y a de la bière si tu veux lança Bofur  
\- la bière du matin s'exclama Marion en mode, c'est n'est pas normale  
\- votez pour moi et vous aurez de la bière dès le petit-déjeuner car c'est notre projettttttttttt cria Chloé sous les rires de tous  
Ils terminèrent de déjeuner puis regagnèrent les écuries  
\- bien dormis demanda Gandalf en souriant  
\- si on oublie les gars qui se sont introduit en pleine nuit, assez bien en effet.  
\- Thorin à su, vous rassurez, j'espère  
\- euh, je suppose, vu que je me suis endormie, mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?  
\- pour rien, ho Marion, j'ai à vous parler  
\- je m'éclipse, je vais seller Spirit  
\- Spirit ? Questionna Marion  
\- on se comprend n'est-ce pas  
Une fois que Chloé fut partie Gandalf regarda Marion  
\- vous vous rappelez de notre conversation  
\- oui  
\- je suis défavorable à ce que vous montiez avec elle  
\- vous avez accepté alors je m'en fous de votre avis défavorable  
Ils regagnèrent chacun leurs montures puis reprirent la route sous la bonne humeur car Bofur n'arrête pas de charrier Bombur car apparemment ses ronflements on fait trembler le sol.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Les deux meilleures amies étaient aux anges, elles avaient gagné la guerre contre Gandalf, de son coter Gandalf était d'humeur grognonne de s'être fait avoir et il était inquiet, il repensait à une veille histoire qui parlait de 2 guerriers qui étaient tellement complice et tellement proche que lors d'une guerre contre les gobelins l'un c'est sacrifié pour sauver l'autre, le guerrier qui avait survécu pris d'une colère folle tua tout sur son passage et aveugle par sa peur il se fit tué.  
Lui qui était un excellent guerrier assassinait comme son amie, cette histoire tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Gandalf il espérait que cette histoire ne se reproduit pas.

Ha, enfin, on monte ensemble  
Ta vue en tout cas, on est loin de ses fous s'exclama Marion  
D'ailleurs es ce que l'un de vous sait pourquoi, on a voulu s'introduire dans notre chambre ?  
J'ai bien une idée dit Balin en se mettant à la hauteur des filles, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il n'y avait presque aucune femme alors voilà vous m'avez compris  
Euh Marion es ce que Balin est entrain de nous dire que c'était des pervers  
Oui Chloé si j'ai bien compris vous être juste trop polie pour dire qu'ils ont voulu nous violer  
Eh bah super, bon bébé, on ne va pas dormir ensemble hein dit Chloé  
Non, on va éviter je n'ai pas trop envie  
Moi non plus à vrai dire

Après ce petit éclaircissement sur ce qui s'est, passer dans cette miteuse auberge un silence de plomb envahit la communauté, même Marion et Chloé.

Bébé ?  
Oui dit Marion en bâillement  
C'est mon fils  
Ma BATAILLE OUHOUHOU JE VAIS TOUT CASSER SI TU TOUCHES AUX FRUITS DE MES ENTRAILLES  
Cela fait les deux amies chantèrent ensemble des chansons qui reste en tête pendant longtemps comme DESPACITO ou CHOCOLAT.

Après qu'elles eurent fini et que les nains eu rigolé un bon coup, ils parlaient tous dans leurs coins  
Marion et Chloé rigoleraient en observant certains détails comme le fait que dès le poney de Bilbo baissait la tête lui se relevait et se frotter le nez, ce qui les fit bien rire.  
Fili et Kili se lancèrent des vannes, Dwalin aiguisait ses haches tout en parlant avec Gloin de la meilleure manière de tuer les orcs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Après un petit moment à cheval lorsque que le soleil disparaît peu à peu, la compagnie décida de s'arrêter dans une agréable clairière où il y avait même une petite cascade pas loin.

Qu'est que c'est que ça s'étouffa Chloé  
Bah, de la terre répondit Marion avec une mine dégoûtée  
Oui là où il y a plein d'araignées et des vers et d'autres bestiaux non identifié  
Pourquoi on ne va pas dans une auberge comme la dernière nuit ? demanda Marion  
Miss vu ce qui s'est passer dans la dernière, on va éviter répondit Balin  
Suite à cette réplique qui lança un froid tout le monde se bougea pour préparer un feu mettre les couchages s'occupe des chevaux sauf que les filles étaient en mode lenteur sauf que Marion repérât des escargots qui faisait la course ce qui fit sourire Chloé qui avait oublié qu'elle s'était pris une baffe il y a quelques heures avant.

Ça te fait toujours mal demanda Marion en regardant les bleus qui commençaient à se former  
Bah ouais ça tire, sa mère grimaça Chloé  
Si j'avais été avec toi, je l'aurais défoncé  
Tu m'étonnes  
Ehh en plus se fut ma première baffe pour un début d'aventure ça commence bien remarque si Thorin n'avait pas été la demande toi ce qui se serait passé  
Bah, je serais arrivé avec ma planche de bois s'exclama Marion

Il y avait bien quelques choses que les filles ne savaient pas c'est que leurs maisons étaient bien loin ainsi que leurs conforts, elles allaient se laver dans l'eau enfin plutôt elles essayaient d'y entrer  
Je ne peux pas, c'est trop froid s'écria Marion  
Aller, on peut le faire regarder, je suis aux cuisses, c'est le plus dur après  
Moi, je sors dit Marion en sortant  
Tu ne me laisses pas solo hein  
Nan t'inquiète, je surveille que les gars ne viennent pas.  
Après s'être laver de manière spartiate elles retournèrent au camp là où il avait dû feux  
Euh Chloé t'as pas froid demanda Fili d'un air inquiet  
Un peut  
Bébé t'es gelé, tu trembles, va près du feux dit Marion en l'emmenant près du feu  
Après que tout le monde s'est installé Bombur donna leurs repas au gens de la compagnie  
Ça change de chez nous chuchota Marion  
Sans déconner c'est quoi ça  
De la viande impossible à identifier, je dirais  
Si c'est de la viande ?  
Le repas se déroula dans le calme, les filles se les gelaient ce qui fit que le lendemain elles eurent devinez quoi le RHUMME !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Suite à cette nuit d'enfer où les filles n'ont presque pas dormir, elles se réveillèrent avec un cadeau de mère nature les REGLES !  
Je vous laisse imaginer leurs humeurs, surtout qu'elles l'apprirent d'une manière forte déplaisante.  
C'était au moment du lever, les filles avaient du mal à se lever elles avaient commencé à dormir que pendant les premières heures du matin alors la forme n'était pas présente.  
Fili et Kili étaient chargés de les réveiller, et ils avaient tout essayé la manière la douce en leurs demandant gentiment de se lever, ils ont juste reçu en retour des grognements, puis à la manière forte en ordonnant ils se prirent un VOS GUEULES magistrale.  
Après leurs avoirs dit qu'ils allaient revenir avec de l'eau, Marion se leva pour les taper sauf que Kili aperçût une tache rouge alors il lui posa la question la plus gênante au mondeeeeeeeee.  
Eh, pourquoi tu saignes du cul?  
Ha ces mots les deux jeunes filles se figèrent, Marion regarda Chloé et inversement  
Euh, dégagez, vous voyez, on est réveillé s'exclama Chloé en se levant à son tour  
Les garçons partirent devant le malaise évident qui régnait.  
On fait quoi Marion  
Je ne sais pas moi, on a cas rester ici  
Tu penses sérieusement que Thorin voudra rester ici, d'ailleur aucun membre de la compagnie voudra ce ne sont pas des filles.  
Oui, mais j'ai le droit de rêver, putain pourquoi, ces putes se manifestent là, et le pire c'est qu'on n'a pas de serviette.  
Le pire, c'est que si tu les as  
Toi aussi, tu as ce merveilleux cadeau  
Bah, oui, on va faire comment ?  
Je ne sais pas, tu as pas une idée Chloé s'il te plait trouve en une, parce que ça me saoule un max  
J'en ai une, mais ça ne va pas te plaire  
Dit quand même insista Marion  
Gandalf  
T'es sérieuse lui aussi c'est gars  
Il n'y a pas vraiment de fille, je te signale, et Gandalf lui, il saura peut-être  
C'est gênant  
Après un silence ou chacune réfléchissait à une solution  
T'y va dit Chloé  
T'as cru, toi vas y  
Tu les as, je te signale  
Seulement, elles avaient attendu trop longtemps, Ori venait les chercher  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Ce cri fit sursauter les filles et les nains toujours très protecteur déboula avec des haches.  
Calme toi idiot, arrêt de crier comme ça cria Chloé pendant que Marion se posa sur son lit  
Que se passe-t-il ici rugit Gandalf  
Ori a crié comme une fillette s'exclama Marion  
Il y a eu peur dit Dori raconte moi  
Sang, Marion dit il  
Est que vous saigner Marion dit Oin en sortant sa trousse médicale  
Laisse-moi dit Marion rouge comme une tomate  
Chloé avez vous une explication  
Euh oui, mais Chloe aussi commençait à rougir tout le monde la regardaient elle et Marion  
Bah racontez nous  
C'est un truc que les filles ont tous les mois et ça ne dure pas plus longtemps de 5 jours  
Gandalf soupira lui, il comprenait comme Thorin et Balin eux aussi comprenaient, mais ils avaient la délicatesse de pas en parler pendant que les autres posaient des questions auxquelles les filles ne répondent pas vu que dès que quelqu'un posait une question l'autre disait que c'était faux.  
Gandalf partit pendant quelques minutes et quand il revient, il dit bien fort pour couper les questions  
Laissez-les respirer c'est un truc totalement normal chez les files, c'est un cycle dit menstruel c'est quand elles ne sont pas enceintes elles perdent du sang et d'ailleurs elles sont souvent très susceptibles je tiens à vous le signaler.  
Merci Gandalf s'écrirèrent Chloe et Marion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Après ce passage très gênant, la vie reprit son court normalement, seulement deux filles avec des règles et de la fatigue, c'est assez explosif surtout qu'elles ont déjà un caractère de merde.  
Mais ça les nains ne le savaient pas encore vu que pour le moment, elles ne s'étaient pas énervées, mais ça n'allait pas tarder.  
Je me demande où Gandalf a été rechercher ça, on dirait les mêmes serviettes que pars chez nous.  
Marion on s'en fous tant que les as  
J'avoue conclue Marion  
Eh les filles avec vos 'règles ', c'est ça  
Oui Kili, c'est sa dit Marion en le fusillant du regard  
Vous pouvez encore faire pipi demanda Kili en fronçant les sourcils  
Mais qu'il est con, ce n'est pas possible s'exaspéra Chloé  
Bah, oui, quelle question répondit Marion  
Hooo j'ai remarque un truc quand Marion à ses règles elle rougit comme ses règles rigola Kili  
*Claqueeee*, ce bruit resonna dans toute la forêt, tout le monde s'arrêta de stupeur, ça y Marion en avait marre seule le bruit de rire de Chloé venait couper se silence  
Pourquoi tu rigoles demanda Fili  
Car maintenant, il est de la même couleur que les règles  
Tout le monde explosa de rire sauf Kili  
Ho putain, j'exauce les prières déclara Marion  
Ça dépend de quel souhait on parle répondit Chloé  
Après que les piaffements et les rires se tuent, le silence revient parmi eux.  
Nan, je déconne Kili se fit charrier par tous le monde et Marion se félicita pour cette magnifique gifle.  
Dit moi Chloé votre chez vous manque-t-il ? Demanda Bilbon  
Eh bien certaines choses, oui, répondit Chloé  
Comme quoi  
Pareille que vous sans doute  
Vos parents seraient-ils d'accord que vous vous lanciez dans une telle quête.  
Bilbon laissez Chloé tranquille intervient Balin  
Je suppose que non répondit platement Chloé en regardant l'horizon  
Et toi Bilbon tes parents voudraient ils que leur gosse soit aussi lâche  
Après cet épisode ou bilbon fut recadrer, ni Chloé ni Marion ne décrocha aucun sourire, cet abruti de Bilbon leurs a fait repenser à leurs chez eux et une profonde mélancolie les avaient envahies.  
Nous passerons la nuit ici dit Thorin en descendant de son poney.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Une fois arrivé, une dispute éclata entre Thorin et Gandalf pendant ce temps Marion et Chloé discutaient de plusieurs choses :  
Franchement BB, j'adore la baffe que tu lui as mise  
Je sais bébé  
J'espère que  
Chloé Marion allez surveiller les poneys avec Fili et Kili ordonna Thorin d'un ton froid et glaciale  
Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ordonne les choses s'exclama Chloé  
Il faudra faire avec si vous voulez rester  
C'est une menace dit Marion outragée  
Non une proposition dit d'un ton ombrageux Thorin  
Je crois que Bilbon à raison dit Chloé qui surpris les deux  
Que veux-tu dire demanda Marion  
On n'a pas peut-être pas notre place ici  
Cette déclaration mit un blanc dans la compagnie  
Je ne voulais pas dire ça dit Bilbon d'un air gêné  
Je vais prendre l'air dit Chloé en partant vers les poneys  
Je vous félicite dit ironiquement Marion en allant rejoindre sa Chloé

Fili et Kili partaient rejoindre les filles en gardant une distance pour que celles-ci puissent discuter  
Eh mon frère tu crois que ça va lui passer  
Qu'est qui va lui passer Kili  
Bah cette mélancolie dans laquelle Bilbon la plonge  
Je ne sais pas, mais on va lui passer dit Fili avec une idée derrière la tête  
Les deux frères ce regardèrent d'un air décidé  
Chloé, je crois que tu as inquiétée toute la compagnie  
Tant pis !  
Tu l'a fais exprès ? Sourit Marion  
Oui et non je le pensais, mais en plus ça va les faire réfléchir dit Chloé avec un sourire en coin  
Les deux garçons sautèrent sur les filles qui terminèrent tous par terre  
Mais vous été malade hurla Marion  
Non, on voulait que vous riiez dit Kili  
Ce n'est pas réussi dit Chloé  
Un entraînement ça vous dit demanda Fili  
Oui, mais avant tu veux bien te pousser s'exclama Marion  
C'est ainsi que tous les quatre ils partirent s'entraîner, les deux frères réussirent à les faire rires. Entre rires et grognement l'entrainement se passa bien, Marion se débrouillait très bien au lancer de couteaux et Chloé avec un arc se démerdait pas mal non plus étant donné qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais battues.  
Pendant ce temps deux abruti d'ogre enlevèrent quatre poneys et la compagnie se faisait du souci pour les deux jeunes filles et leurs petit coup de gueule. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? Demanda Chloé en abaissant son arc.  
-Tu te fais des films déclara Marion en lançant un couteau dans une cible improvisé.  
\- C'est quoi des films ? Questionna Fili en regardant son frère avec un air confus.

\- C'est trop compliqué pour vous être inférieur dit Chloé en regardant Marion.  
\- Ils sont trop cons, pour comprendre même si on leur expliquait, ils n'y arriveraient pas. Répondit Marion en les regardant compter les poneys.  
\- On a un problème s'exclama Fili d'un air inquiet.  
\- Quel genre de problème ? Demanda Chloé avec un regard inquiet.  
\- Il nous manque 4 poneys dit Kili.  
Pendant ce temps, les nains débattaient avec un Bilbon super mal.  
\- Peut-être qu'elles ont le mal du pays dit Bofur tout en fumant.  
\- C'est à cause du cambrioleur s'exclama Gloin.  
\- Ce n'est de la faute de personne s'énerva Ori.  
\- Ça leur passera résonna Balin en s'asseyant.  
\- Et si, ça ne leur passe pas dit Nori, histoire de bien casser l'ambiance.  
\- Elles ont l'air d'être optimiste, alors ça leur passera reprit Balin en regardant Bilbon qui se sentait coupable.

Revenons au problème de poney.  
\- Espèce de crétin ! Ils ne savent même pas compter s'énerva Marion.  
\- Mon frère et moi savons parfaitement compter, voyez par vous-même dit Kili en désignant les poneys.  
\- Très bien fit Marion.

Elle se mit à compter et recompter.  
\- Alors Fili et moi, on ne sait toujours pas compter ? Demanda Kili avec un air fier.  
\- Peut-être moins débile répondit Marion, avant que Kili ne puisse répondre Chloé le coupa.  
\- Bref, ça ne change rien, ils nous manquent des poneys et on va devoir le dire à Thorin.  
\- On est foutu souffla Marion. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Après s'être fait capturer, les filles se lancèrent dans un concours d'insultes pour les trolls.  
Une sorte de vengeance pour les avoir mises dans des sacs à patates, puant et sale.  
\- Espèce de troll puant et dégoûtant hurla Chloé  
\- Je confirme votre mère devait être une mutante pour que vous soyez aussi moche s'exclama Marion.  
Les nains continuaient joyeusement ce petit jeu jusqu'à…  
\- Eh, on pourrait les cuire dans un bouillon s'écria le plus jeune des trolls  
\- On n'a pas assez de temps la nuit va bientôt tomber répondit le troll grognon  
\- Je suis entièrement d'accord cria Marion s'entend la merde arriver.  
\- Moi, je sais, on va les faire rissoler dit le plus vieux des trolls  
\- Ho shit dit Chloé, alors que tout le monde la regarda en mode ça ne veut rien dire.  
\- C'est de l'anglais dit-elle naturellement.

Ces horribles trolls prirent quelques nains qui se débattaient furieusement, le plus vieux les installa confortablement, non, je rigole, ils les mirent sur des pics en bois et maintenant, ils cuisaient comme des brochettes lors d'un barbecue.  
Seulement un rire venait casser cette ambiance tragique.  
\- Pourquoi tu rigoles, ils vont se faire bouffer s'outragea Marion surprise du rire de sa meilleure amie.  
\- On dirait des brochettes du restaurant chinois explosa-t-elle de rire.

Les deux amies rigolaient sauf que personne ne comprenait ha les nerfs.

Seulement le plus jeune des trolls voulait goûter de l'humain cru, alors il comptait manger Chloé sous les cris de cette dernière et les insultes de Marion.  
\- Espèce de sale de connard, nique ta race, sale petit PD de la mort dit-elle furieuse  
\- Nan pas celle-là cria Bilbon qui avait pris son courage à deux mains.  
\- Eh pourquoi demanda le troll grognon.  
\- Car elle a des vers dans les boyaux dit ce dernier  
\- Pardon moi, tu rigoles moi, je me suis lavée compare à vous hurla-t-elle.  
Bilbon lui était d'espéré, tout le monde hurlait que c'était traître alors qu'il voulait juste éviter qu'elle se fasse tuer.  
\- Pourquoi devrions croire vous plutôt que la femelle dit le plus vieux des trolls  
\- Il vient de m'appeler comment là ? Demanda Chloé à sa meilleure amie  
\- oui, oui, il vient bien de t'appeler femelle comme les animaux répondit Marion d'un air, si tu me libères t'es mort.  
\- N'écoutez pas ces femmes, elles sont inférieures aux hommes, c'est le sexe faible tout le monde le sait s'exclama Bilbon.  
On pouvait lire dans le regarde de Marion et Chloé l'étincelle qui voulait dire t'es foutu.  
\- Il a raison dit le plus vieux de trolls.  
\- que l'ombre, vous saisisse tous hurla Gandalf  
\- C'est qui lui  
\- Il se mange lui aussi ?

Et d'un coup BIM, le rocher se brisa et la lumière de l'aurore les transforma en pierre, heureusement que l'abrutie de troll avait lancé Chloé pour choper Gandalf.  
\- Tout le monde va bien demanda Gandalf  
\- Non Chloé, elle ne va pas bien dit Marion inquiète.  
\- Elle a fait une sacrée chute soupira Balin  
\- Ça va, je vais juste avoir des bleus partout encore et ma tête bourdonne se plaignait cette dernière avec des soupirs de soulagement.  
\- Tu m'as fait flipper, abruti dit Marion en lui fessant un câlin.  
\- Je sais ce que ressent un oiseau qui se prend une fenêtre dit Chloé en se massant le bras.  
\- Es-tu blessé demandèrent Kili avec Fili  
\- ça passe  
\- Euh, ils partent où demanda Marion  
\- Ils veulent trouver la caverne des trolls répondit Fili  
Une fois que Thorin et Gandalf ressortirent, ils s'approchaient des deux amies et des deux frères  
\- Vous devriez dormir dit Throrin en les regardant à tour de rôle  
\- Bilbon, Marion et moi, on vous recherchait dit Chloé en mettant une main sur son épaule  
\- Vous me cherchiez ? Demanda-t-il  
\- Oui pour ça, Chloé lui mis une claque qui fit tourner la tête à tout le monde suivi par Marion qui lui mettant une belle aussi  
\- Pour le sexe faible répondit Chloé  
\- Et pour les femelles rajouta Marion  
\- Ça mon gars, c'est des femmes de caractère dit Balin à Thorin.  
\- AU MEUTRE À L'ASSASIN hurla quelqu'un qui sortit des buissons.

C'était un vieux avec des vêtements qui auraient besoin d'être lavée ou brûlé.  
\- C'est qui ça ? Demanda Marion  
\- Un vieux répondit Chloé avec une mine dégoûtée  
\- La vie de moi, c'est quoi ce truc dans ses cheveux  
\- Je pense à de la merde d'oiseaux fit écœurée Chloé  
\- Mais c'est dégueulasse dit Marion.  
Gandalf et Radagast s'éloignant, le dernier était paniqué et sortit de sa bouche un insecte, un phasme.  
\- T'as vue ça ! S'exclama Chloé en le montrant du doigt  
\- Je vais vomir répliqua Marion  
\- Encore les filles nous on a eu le droit à l'odeur dit Bofur en fumant tranquillement.  
\- Il doit prendre un bain dit Marion en s'éloignant pour aller se poser sur un rocher suivi de prêt par Chloé  
\- Tu veux le déshabiller au moins rigola Chloé  
\- Bébé tu es sale répondit cette dernière  
\- Bref, il faut lui dire, imagine, il n'a pas conscience d'avoir de la merde d'oiseaux  
\- Oui, vas-y répondit Marion  
\- Hein pourquoi moi  
\- T'as eu l'idée  
-ce n'est pas une raison

Soudain, un hurlement coupa cette discussion, elles se regardèrent qu'es-ce qui allaient encore leur arriver. 


End file.
